The Pilot Research Project Program for the University of Rochester's Center for Medical Countermeasures against Radiation (CMCR) is designed to identify and fund innovafive pilot studies in radiation-related research, with an emphasis on the basic science supporting drug development to counter injuries that would result from a radiological dispersal device (RDD) or a nuclear detonafion. These pilot projects are solicited from Institufions both within and outside of the CMCR Network through several approaches, including direct email solicitafion and online announcement by the Radiafion Research Society (RRS) to its full membership, as well as announcement on both the UR CMCR website and the nafional NIH/NIAID/CMCR website. As an indicafion of the breadth of our announcement efforts and the diversity of applicafions we attract, over the course of the previous funding period the UR CMCR received a total of 74 applicafions from 32 institutions worldwide (includino from Canada. China, France. Israel, and Japan).